This invention relates to replaceable ornamentation of eyeglass frames.
The use of ornaments to enhance the beauty and value of eyeglass frames has long been recognized. Ornaments of vaious types have previously been adhered to or imbedded in the eyeglass frames. An object of this invention is to provide an eyeglass frame for removably attaching ornaments to the frame. It is a further object of this invention to provide removable ornaments and attachment means for removably locking ornaments to eyeglass frames. It is another object of this invention to provide removable attachement clasps so that wearers can attach their own ornaments; such as ear rings, pins, medals, charms, etc.; to eyeglass frames.